Swan lake
by MeredySweet09
Summary: Sakura, Swan Princess have been cursed by Eriol. She and her other sisters have been turned into Swans. Syaoran, a prince who long for freedom, happiness and love found Sakura in the lake. Can the two be together or separated? A little different from the


**Swan Lake**

_Sakura, Swan Princess have been cursed by Eriol. She and her other sisters have been turned into Swans. Syaoran, a prince who long for freedom, happiness and love found Sakura in the lake. Can the two be together? Or will Eriol cause some troubles? (A little different from the actually story) SS _

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the story of Swan Lake.

Ch 1: Curse of the sorcerer

Princess Sakura of Swan Kingdom is a very nice and talented girl. After her brother died from a disease she became the successor of the throne. Being a queen isn't easy for the young girl, she just wants freedom. Her Kingdom is a peaceful country but there are some people who are poor and suffering from the same disease as the former king. One day, she and her sisters went out for a walk.

"It is a beautiful day, isn't it, Sakura?" asked Chiharu

"Yes, it is. A very lovely day for a relaxing walk," said Sakura.

Sakura is the eldest among her three sisters, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. All of them are very caring little sisters. They love their sister very much because she is very kind and care for them as much as they do.

"Sister, you have worked so hard to defend our country, you deserve a rest once in a while," said Rika

"Yes, hey why don't we check out the haunted mines if there is any ghost!" said Naoko

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Sakura looking very terrify

"Just joking, Sister Sakura. That mine is too dangerous to enter now," said Naoko smiling

"Good…I thought you were serious, you know I hate ghost and haunted things," said Sakura smiling at them.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You know that our eldest sister is afraid of those things," said Chiharu, "Why did you bring it up?"

"It's just for fun!" laugh Naoko.

"Anyway, thank you for accompanying me for this walk," said Sakura.

"Don't mention it, we are used to it. Anyway we want to see the world outside of the castle!" said Rika smiling.

"You are all so kind to me,"

"Of course, darling" said Rika, "We are your sisters,"

"Rika is right. We are you sisters!" said Chiharu smiling happily.

"Thank you so much…"

Sakura eyes turn a little sad when she looks at the sky. She feels so lonely even though her sisters are there. She longed for freedom, she want to spread her wings and fly away from all the work and responsibilities. Her life as a queen doesn't suit her. All she wants is a free life, where there is happiness and love.

"What is wrong, my dear?" asked Chiharu.

"No, nothing," Sakura shakes her head, "I am just tired,"

"Okay, we will just take a rest beside that lake," said Rika pointing to a lake.

"I wonder is there any water spirits in there," Naoko whisper

"HHHHHOOOOOOEEEEE" Sakura shivers

"Don't worry, she is just joking. Let's go!" said Rika smiling like an angel.

"Thank you," Sakura smile back.

The four sisters walk slowly towards the lake and take a short rest. The scenery there is spectacular. Colorful flowers such as daisies, roses, and others unknown beauties bloom beautiful under the morning sun, Greeting the day with their beauty.

Beautiful birds fluttered above the sky before landing on a stone or tree branch, folding their wings like colorful kimonos around their tiny bodies. Their mellifluous voices echoed through the forest as they sang for the joy of spring.

Fishes swimming frantically under the lilies that infested the water. Wavy patterns danced across the trees created by the gleam of the sun's rays on the pond's surface. It sure is a tranquility day.

Sakura enjoy the cozy breeze of spring as she looks at her reflection in the water. Then, she turns back to her wonderful sisters who are busy weaving flower crowns. She smiles as she lay down on the soft green grass, her head facing up at the heavenly blue sky.

_If only I have wings, I would fly away from all this. It hurts me so much to hear about the suffering of some of my people. It hurts me even more when I visit them. They looked so sad, so worried, and I couldn't even help them because of some problems. If only Onii-chan is still alive, I wouldn't have to do all this work. He is so kind. In order to save, Yukito-san from the disease, he himself got it. Now both of them are dead. _

Then, Rika walks towards Sakura who is busy watching the heavenly sky. She sits next to her and just out a soft sigh. Sakura look at her and give her a soft smile.

"Sakura," Rika said, really concern about her sister, "I am worried about you, sister,"

"Why? I am feeling fine and I don't have any problems at all," Sakura said.

"Even since Touya and Yukito-san are dead, you seem to be very troubled," said Rika, "You work so hard for the country. I am just so worried about you, Sakura. I wish I could help but I couldn't. Eriol-sama wouldn't allow me to. Sakura is there is any problem; you can always share it with me,"

Sakura just smile and sit up. Then, she gives her sister a hug and telling her, "It's okay. I am alright," and then release her. Rika look at Sakura and just give her a soft smile.

"I really like to see you smiling at me. It makes me feel so calm and happy as well," said Sakura

"Sister…me too…If only you always have a reason to smile, I will be glad," said Rika.

Sakura then hold her hand and stand up. Rika too does the same. Then both of them walk away. Chiharu and Naoko follow them.

"Where are you going?" asked Chiharu

"Yeah, tell us!" said Naoko.

"Home…back to the castle," said Sakura with a lovely smile.

"Why? You are supposed to have a day off from work," said Chiharu.

"Sometimes, I mustn't let go my responsibility. Anyway it is getting late," said Sakura

"Just follow what she says. Anyway, we have been out for hours already. The others must be worried," said Rika

"Alright! Let's go," said Chiharu while Naoko nods.

After a few minutes, they reach back to the castle. Sakura walks to the throne room, knowing there are lots of things she need to do. But to her surprise, there is nothing on her desk. There seems to be no report or paper for her to read. She take a sit at her red chair and close her beautiful emerald green eyes.

Then after a few seconds, the door open. Sakura open her eyes and see a dark blue haired man with a calm smile. He walks towards Sakura and smile.

"Good Afternoon, your highness," said the man with a smile.

"Good Afternoon, Eriol," said Sakura with a smile.

"I am here to ask you a few question," said Eriol.

"Please go ahead, my friend," said Sakura

"Do you want to cure the illness of the people of your country?"

"Of course, Eriol,"

"Will you scarify everything for it?"

"I will. I only have two wish I have in mind. The disease to be gone and my freedom," said Sakura looking at the sky.

"My Queen…I can help you fulfill both of your wish but it is not very nice,"

"You mean you can help me get my freedom while the disease is gone?" asked Sakura looking extremely happy.

"Yes, I can cure the disease with my magic skill and give you freedom,"

"How can you? Tell me now, Eriol!" said Sakura feeling very excited

"Well, I read this spell in an old book. In order to cure a certain disease, four maiden must be scarifies," Eriol said seriously

"Means, you must kill four maidens?" asked Sakura looking very worried.

"Of course not!" said Eriol with a smile, "They must be turned into Swans,"

"I see…" Sakura give out a sigh of relieve.

"So I think, your highness and the other princesses might be interested,"

"Yes, but will I be turn into a Swan forever?"

"No, if only someone love you and only you, the spell will be broken and you will return to your human form,"

"How about the disease?"

"It will be gone. It will never return. Anyway, do you wish to do it?" asked Eriol.

"I-

Then suddenly the door open, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika runs in.

"Don't need to hesitate anymore! Just do it!" said Chiharu

"Huh?" Sakura blinks

"We heard everything, if it makes you happy, we will do it!" said Rika.

"You need four maidens right? We will be the four maidens to help!" said Naoko

"But, you will be Swans," said Sakura really concern

"As long as it makes you happy, we will be glad!" said Rika, "After all you are always so nice to us sisters,"

"Rika…" Sakura smiles

"We will be so sad if you go without us. We sisters stick together forever," said Naoko.

"Naoko…"

"It will be so lonely without you around. Your smile is all I need!" said Chiharu

"Chiharu…everyone…" Sakura is so touch by her sisters' word.

"Is it decided?" asked Eriol with a loving smile.

"Yes! Us sisters will be the scarifies" said Sakura holding her sisters hand

"Will you regret it, Your Highnesses?"

"We won't" they said together

"Then, it's time," Eriol said seriously.

He take out his wand with have a sun on the edge. (His wand in CCS, ya know!) Then, a weird symbol appears and it shrines brightly. Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika too begin to shrine.

"Princesses of Swan Kingdom, until you all return to your human form, I will take care of this country," said Eriol.

"Okay, I trust you, Eriol. Please take good care of this country," said Sakura

"I am glad that your highnesses are so kind to the people. Your story will be written in the history book,"

"Thank you, Eriol. I hope we will meet each other again," said Sakura

"I hope the same thing too, my queen," said Eriol.

Then Sakura closes her eyes. When she opens it again, all she sees is a bright shining light. She gives out a smile, when she knows she will have freedom, finally after all this years.

_I am so glad…so glad…that I would not need to carry responsibilities anymore, for now. Even if my swan days last for a second, I will be glad. Because, I am free…I am finally free…_


End file.
